


Not Far Enough

by AllHallowsEve



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Desire, Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHallowsEve/pseuds/AllHallowsEve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A freeform poem set immediately after the victory against the Great Red Dragon. This is what I like to imagine would be felt if they didn't go over the cliff but celebrated their victory another way. The embrace evolving into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Far Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Set from Will's point of view. I could see it still ending over the cliff, but I would hope not.

Gasoline poured over fire  
Dynamite mixed with dynamite  
Stirring in the pit of my stomach  
Your blood pouring over my scars  
Sounds like beauty and violence  
A deadly combination craved by both  
A journey never before traveled  
Deep inside pushing towards ecstasy  
A destination reached surprising both  
Longed for yet never believed in  
Death and destruction just out of reach  
Fire behind dark eyes  
Ripping and tearing at flesh and souls  
Fear and desire entwined together  
Eating ourselves as we devour  
And subsume each other  
Pain into pleasure into pain for the other  
The point of no return isn’t far enough


End file.
